Forum:Metal Gear Solid Movie
Guys, Just wanted to put a discussion in about the up and coming film adaptation. Sort of get the ball rolling so people can add any news and rumours they have off then net. CAST: So far ive read that Christian Bale is "interested" in the role of Snake! Does anyone approve of this or would they like to see someone else? also its been confirmed that Kurt Wimmer is directing/writing so i think that pretty much secures bales role as snake as wimmer directed Equilibrium. Having said that, David Hayter was quoted as saying that there have been developments and that he could yet be in the frame for a script even possibly a starring role. PLOT: Rumour has it that Kojima/Sony were looking to film in Alaska sometime this year. Does this confirm an Adaptation of Shadow moses story. Personally i hope so. Basically i feel the MGS movie is an exciting thing and i want you guys to add rumours, Confirm or even scorch any of the above. On top of that your own Cast list, who you want in the lead roles, what parts of the plot must be kept or cut. Moderators, can you guys start a MGS wikia movie forum myabe? Thanks Squalidsnake :Outside of Kurt Wimmer, I believe all of those are rumors. David Hayter did write a script, and Kojima liked it, but it was rejected by the higher ups. Personally I'm not interested in the prospect of an MGS movie, unless it was done in-house by Kojima Productions themselves and was CGI. That way we could keep the voice actors we know and love. Knowing the current trend of video game to film adaptations, they will simply make some generic action film with the name "Metal Gear Solid" tacked on to make money, and I am not interested in that. --Fantomas 09:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think you could do a lot of that just in the watercooler. check out my recent post. I think it would be cool if we did things like had a forum post for who should play snake. users could nominate actors and then we could vote on it. --Drawde83 22:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) David Hayters script was rejected by sony because he wanted a CGI movie, but in a recent interview hayter suggested all is not lost with him and the MGS movie? what this means i dont know but theres hope. on the otherside Christian bale has been quoted as saying he is intrested in the role of snake. On top of that kojima has been looking at locations to film in alaska. I think this game to movie adaptation will be diffrent from previous atempts, A because its the first game to be adapted that has a solid script(No pun intended) especially the foxhound rebellion. and B its taking a hell of a long time to get the ball rolling with production which suggests erring on the side of caution by kojima. On top of everything we cant comapare a MGS movie with a Doom movie because lets face it whoever casts the rock as your main character is bound to fail. Plus doom had no real plot and was only sucessfull as a game because of the awe of it being one of the first of its kind. it was just mindless action, which is great fro a game but not for a movie. The same for resident evil, ok its a great game but i cant help but feel that the plot is being made up as you go along, so what chance does the film stand! So fear not Fantomas, all is not lost. I think the pieces are slowly moving into place for this movie to be an epic. Yes we may not have the voices we know and love but i think Bale would be a great snke, i think eric bana too. Then you have sean bean as liquid imo! MGS deserves its chance on the big screen, and im pretty sure, with all the tosh there putting in cinemas at the moment like die hard 4 and there will be blood, an original action movie is just what you need to get people flocking to the movies. As long as kojima keeps his strict hand and watchfull eye over these hollywood writers(who, these days get paid for writing the first idea they think of!)and the cast isnt as ridiculous as something like doom, where we'd end up having stone cold steve austin playing snake, jordan as meryll, vinnie jones as vulcan raven etc etc, then we have every reason to believe this film will be as sucessfull as the game franchise. I HOPE. Squalisnake (REMAKE OF METAL GEAR FOR MGS5!) 03:28 09/04/2008 :I wish I was you buddy. I don't believe Christian Bale has ever been quoted as saying he's interested. I remember people saying he had confirmed it in a magazine called "Nuts", which is a British magazine so I kept an eye on it for a while to see if it was true, but I never saw it anywhere (something which was quite embaressing for me because Nuts is essentially a soft-core porn mag), and the web-page that originally stated this rumor eventually vanished off the face of the Earth. MGS is not the first film to be adapted with a solid script, what about Silent Hill and Max Payne? Both films turned out incredibly sub-par. :Carrying on, don't diss The Rock man, he is a fantastic actor. Check out Be Cool, reviewers said that the man stole the show, even when acting along-side John Travolta and Danny DeVito. Doom failed because they just wanted to make a film about a bunch of guys shotting stuff. Even The Rock himself makes fun of that film. You shouldn't poke fun at Resident Evil for having a plot that seems like it was made up as it went along, seeing as how Kojima recently admitted he made up the MGS plot as he went along. :Have you even seen There Will Be Blood? How the hell is that film "tosh"? That film is fantastic! One of the best films of 2007 in my mind. I don't even see what that has to with this discussion as it is a drama. :In conclusion, I honestly think you're deluding yourself. No offence, but I don't see any point in getting my hopes up for this film. That way, no matter how sub-par it eventually is I know I won't be as dissapointed as the people who were expecting an epic. --Fantomas 10:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Haha, good point but and yes although there will be blood is a good movie. But id see a MGS movie over it any day. My point was we havent had a decent action film(exluding the dark knight) for a long time. Secondly, the resident evil films where absolute rubbish and the story line for the games lost there imagination after RE2. Silent Hill was a horror and was OK. Max Payne was an ok game but a solid script? your crazy. There was a plot but no depth. It was based around blood and gore and thats what the game and the film delivered. When MGS the game was released it had a hollywood script to begin with and thus far the rest of series has delivered alike. Unlike, may i point out, has resident evil, silent hill or max payne whos most recent release have been sub-par as have the movie franchise. The fundemental diffrence between metal gear solid and the rest is the time and effort that goes into the script. Also NUTS is an entertainment magazine dealing with video games films music and fashion and.....naked women LOL. I did read this myself and the fact that this "rumour" hasent been rubbished by neither the actor or his agent suggests it to be true. Alos Kurt Wimmer (director of equilibrium which bale starred) being involved may be a big influnce for bale. I feel your being overly-negative of the whole project fantomas. No offence but maybe something "happened" to you at cinimea when watching a game adaptation. What a waste making mgs a CGI movie! its spent 10years being CGI, time to take it up a level, dont you think! it most certinly has the potential to be an epic. Deluded, we will see when everyone has seen the movie and your still sitting in front of your PC, moaning about CGI. and finally, The Rock, a good actor. Please! Be cool is a comedy that isnt that funny and cant be considered as a serious acting role! Bale is an actor. The Rock is a Wrestler. Squalidsnake. PS, fantomas please read my post carefull, i didnt POKE FUN as you put it, at resident evils plot. I said it feels like it as your playing the game. IE, not a lot of creativity when in to writing the story. Yes Kojima did make it up as he went along, just like most great movies and bestselling novels. His creative genius is what im pointing out and capcoms lack of. Say what you want about resident evil. Its lost its touch.